


contra spem spero

by umihashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Multi, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umihashi/pseuds/umihashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда кажется, что всё уже потеряно, впереди начинает маячить будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contra spem spero

— Знакомься, это Чонин, — в тусклом свете керосиновой лампы мелькает недовольное лицо, омрачённое подрагивающими тенями. Тот самый Чонин ему не рад от слова совсем, и это Бэкхён понимает даже в свои четырнадцать, но виду не подаёт, натягивая одну из особо вынужденных улыбок. Он сюда не для того заявился, чтобы выказывать ответное "фе". — Слушайся его, и тогда у тебя появится шанс выжить.

— Бэкхён, — он протягивает руку для встречного рукопожатия, но Чонин неподвижен и смотрит так, будто Бэкхён пришёл отбирать у него последний кусок хлеба. Хотя доля правды в этом есть. Относительная. А слова о выживании вызывают лишь краткую усмешку и незамеченный никем кивок. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, вы споётесь, — фыркает третья сторона, выходя из комнаты быстрее, чем Бэкхён успевает пролепетать что-то в качестве благодарности. 

Когда скрипит и затворяется тяжёлая дверь, Чонин от души ругается, а Бэкхён торопится к дальнему углу, чтобы занять пустующую и слегка запыленную кровать. Какое-то время они сидят в напряжённой тишине, пока Чонин не выдерживает и, громко хлопнув дверью, оставляет Бэкхёна в полном одиночестве. 

Стены в комнате полностью из необтёсанного камня и пропитаны сыростью, хотя чего ещё ожидать от скромного укрытия, расположенного в катакомбах под некогда процветающим городом. Бэкхён чувствует себя неуютно, но грех жаловаться даже на такой кров, обретённый, наверное, с божьей помощью. 

У него нет ничего. В буквальном смысле. Родители исчезают с месяц назад, оставляя Бэкхёна на произвол судьбы. А нынешним утром на пороге бывшего дома появляется совершенно незнакомый человек, именующий себя другом семейства. Заигравшая подозрительность подбивает на побег, но бежать Бэкхёну некуда. Особенно это глупо в зарядивший кислотный дождь. 

Бэкхён не задаётся вопросом о пропаже родителей, пока осторожно перебегает следом за явившимся по его душу Минсоком. Минсоку за сорок, у него глубокие шрамы по всему лицу, он не вызывает доверия, а ещё рассказывает, что теперь Бэкхёну придётся стать частью их небольшой группировки. Потому что людей всё меньше, а облав из других районов всё больше. Воду защищать с каждым днём становится всё труднее. Бэкхён фыркает. Он ничего против не имеет, только вот боец из него хуёвый. И это ему говорили не раз, когда он совался ранее добровольцем. Теперь за ним приходит главарь банды лично, это ли не ирония?

— Я многим обязан твоему отцу, — делится на удивление болтливый Минсок. 

Бэкхён всё ещё не решается спросить, где же тот и высовывает руку из-под плаща, чтобы поправить упавшую на глаза чёлку. Капелька дождя попадает на кожу и неистово жжёт, заставляя тихо пискнуть от прилившей к ошпаренному месту боли. 

— Чёртов дождь, — он почти срывается на рык, который не слышен за завесой косого ливня. Благо, ветер дует в спину, а длинный плотный плащ из специальной ткани всё ещё надёжно укрывает. 

Кислотные дожди разъедают землю уже больше двадцати лет, отравляя воду на поверхности. Их появлению предшествует шквал из огненных бедствий, приправленных беспорядочными землетрясениями, смертоносными тайфунами и разом проснувшимися вулканами, обрушившимися на человечество. Бэкхён до сих пор не в состоянии объять тот факт, что некоторым людям удалось выжить после навалившихся несчастий, но считает всех и каждого героем. И особенно гордится своими родителями, не потерявшими во всём этом рассудок и необходимую толику человечности. И, конечно же, совершенно удивлён их решению обзавестись отпрыском в его лице. Хотя догадывается, что с вероятностью в девяносто шесть процентов является случайностью. Остальные четыре процента всё ещё заняты верой в человечество.

— Из разрушенного всегда рождается новое, в этом есть смысл, — убеждает его с самого раннего детства отец. Но на деле на их изуродованных и обугленных землях появляются лишь гнилые отростки слабых саженцев или очень маленькие и горькие овощи, которые удаётся употреблять в пищу лишь с одной только мыслью: "Хочешь жить — жри".

— У нас есть дети твоего возраста, — возвращает в реальность приподнятый голос Минсока, заметившего, что от него отстают. — Кстати, сколько тебе?

— Четырнадцать.

— А, сойдёт. Чонин в твоём возрасте уже переговоры с Ганлоу вёл. 

Бэкхён не знает, кто такой Чонин и уже морщится от его имени, оскорблённый одним только сравнением с каким-то придурком с сомнительными достижениями. И испытывает двоякое чувство, когда первое мнение оправдывается с завидной скоростью. 

— Ганлоу мог уделать даже младенец, — бубнит Бэкхён, упускающий из виду тот момент, когда Минсок перестаёт ему казаться страшным и не вызывающим доверие. От того веет дурашливостью, присущей безрассудным людям. Хотя Бэкхёну свойственно ошибаться. 

— Ты даже этим не можешь похвастаться, отрепыш, — в голосе Минсока сквозит сталь. Проникает под кожу и бесформенной субстанцией обволакивает каждый напрягшийся позвонок. Бэкхён понимает, что сболтнул лишнего и затыкается до самого конца их вполне спокойного похода, пока не знакомится с Чонином и не остаётся в гордом одиночестве.

У него не возникает желания вернуться в пустой дом. Покинутый родителями, он очень быстро понимает, что ждать их возвращения бессмысленно. Привязываться к людям в их обществе и при доступном образе жизни — бессмысленно. Он душит любое проявление тоски, отвлекаясь всякий раз на более насущные вещи. Бэкхён должен жить, ведь не зря родители подарили ему этот шанс и помогли пройти уже столь долгий путь. 

Когда-то люди доживали до ста лет. Сейчас, в их время, перешагнуть порог тридцати лет — достижение. Но Бэкхён чувствует, как по венам струится кровь. И отчётливо слышит в тишине пустой комнаты пробуждающий желание жить шёпот. Ему нужны эти люди. И он не собирается становиться лишь сошкой, которую через пару дней заменят очередной свежей кровью из-за нехватки людей на полуразвалившейся вышке.

— Ты же знаешь, что город поделён на пять районов, — Чонину всё-таки приходится вернуться в комнату и вступить с Бэкхёном в контакт. Тот в ответ не строит из себя обиженного недотрогу и внимает каждому слову временного наставника, проклинающего приобретённую должность. — Зачем вообще мне рассказывать тебе очевидные вещи?

Чонин вспыльчивый, а ещё крупнее Бэкхёна, поэтому тот старается его не провоцировать. Только неловко пожимает плечами и ловит очередной презрительный взгляд, еле удерживаясь от смачной затрещины в ответ. А ещё лучше — чётко прописанного в морду. Но реальность жестока, и единственный отточенный навык у Бэкхёна явно не к силе сводится. Хотя демонстрировать Чонину ловкость рук без капли мошенничества пока ещё рано. 

— Короче, Шавчик, — самообладание Бэкхёна резко укатывается к нулю, — тут каждый сам за себя. Я показываю основы, за свою задницу ты отвечаешь сам.

— Вот поэтому у вас всё и идёт через жопу.

— Что ты сказал? — Чонин сужает глаза в предвещающем опасность прищуре.

— Что слышал, — у Бэкхёна всё клокочет от брошенного в свой адрес "Шавчик". Чонин старше всего на два года и всё ещё придурок с сомнительными достижениями. И бесит своей самоуверенностью.

— Слушай, ты здесь всего пару часов, я здесь — пять лет.

— И чему здесь гордиться? Что ты такого сделал за эти пять лет? Люди из шестьдесят третьего нападают на вышку с завидной скоростью. Они оказались умнее, объединившись с Сучжогваном.

— Не говори о том, чего не знаешь, Шавчик, — Чонин прерывает браваду Бэкхёна резко, с незамеченной скоростью смыкая длинные пальцы на его водолазке. Там, где у открытых кофт обычно ворот. Он стягивает ткань, заставляя Бэкхёна за один глубокий вдох набрать воздуха в лёгкие побольше и затаить дыхание. Чонин буравит гневным взглядом, пока левый глаз не начинает дёргаться. Бэкхён из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться над столь старательной серьёзностью. — Посмотрим, сколько ты продержишься.

— Уж поверь, — накалившийся между ними воздух можно даже тупым тесаком резать. — Я умею удивлять.

Чонин от подобного заявление стушевывается и расслабляет захват, из которого Бэкхён без особого труда выскальзывает. 

— Хах, — только и выдаёт Чонин, отмирая, — можно быть спокойным. 

Он выдерживает недолгую паузу и отсаживается на свою кровать, заваливаясь на пружинящий старый матрас. Бэкхён в изумлении выгибает бровь, не совсем понимая последних слов.

— С таким характером тебе не светит долго и счастливо.

"Долго и счастливо" не светит никому из них, отрешенно думает Бэкхён, ничего не отвечая и тоже заваливаясь на неудобную подкосившуюся кровать. Скорее, это лишь её жалкое подобие. Твёрдая лежанка опирается лишь на три неровные ножки, которые легче отпилить к чертям собачьим. Бэкхён обязательно этим займётся. Когда-нибудь. И Чонину обязательно лежак подправит. Чтобы не выёбывался лишний раз. 

— Тоже мне. Старший.

— Я что-то слышу?

Бэкхён прикусывает язык и морщится, отворачиваясь к стенке лицом. Лежит так с пару минут, а потом поворачивается к подобию прикроватной тумбы, обычному небольшому плоскому камню, и задувает присмиревшее в лампе пламя. На новом месте обычно нелегко уснуть, но Бэкхён вымотан сегодняшним днём, поэтому отрубается быстро, на периферии слыша невзначай обронённое "Шавчик".

***

Вопреки всем чониновым ожиданиям Бэкхён довольно быстро приживается в их бесславной компашке, среди своих прозванной детьми Туррим. Кто ответственен за глупые названия догадаться оказывается не так уж и сложно, ведь среди них только Минсок остаётся убеждённым, что подобная дребедень сближает. И если придуманные им прозвища стерпеть ещё можно, то иногда слышимое со стороны "Шавчик", пущенное Чонином однажды в столовой — до вызверения бесит.

Бэкхён борется с этим последующие два года, а на третьем уже просто махает рукой. Переучить ораву собравшихся под вышкой голоштанцев невозможно. И всё усугубляет появление в полку девушки. Первой и пока единственной. Кто-то не обращает на неё внимание, кто-то усиленно делает вид, а кто-то остаётся Бэкхёном и Чонином.

— Ууу, — Бэкхён чуть ли не сгибает пополам алюминиевую вилку, — она будет моей, вот увидите! 

Рядом кто-то презрительно фыркает, в следующий момент давясь тщательно пережёвываемым куском хлеба.

— Тебе ничего не светит. Первым буду я, — голос у Чонина звучит настолько убедительно, что Бэкхён готов поверить, но он Бэкхён. И тоже умеет убеждать.

Они сидят в столовой, вынужденные делить между собой один обеденный стол. А ещё одну комнату, одни шмотки, друзей и так далее по списку, потому что Минсок принципиальный старый хрен. Ну, не такой уж и старый, но всё равно принципиальный. Из-за появившегося некогда Бэкхёна, усомнившегося в их дисциплине и сплочённости. Кто же знал, что Минсок это так близко к сердцу примет. 

— Остыньте оба, — между ними вклинивается Кёнсу, отработанным ударом огревая поперхнувшихся спорщиков ребром ладони. — У Сэхун есть брат, который вам за любой косожопый подкат не только руки-ноги выдерет, но и на фарш пустит. Сами знаете, с провизией нынче особо туго.

Бэкхён ещё с мгновение обдумывает, что бы такого ответить, но Кёнсу прав. Как и всегда. Взгляд упирается в ту самую Сэхун, что сидит у стенки напротив рядом с громилой Чанёлем, являющимся её старшим братом. Чанёль младше Бэкхёна почти на три года, но при этом уже выше сантиметров на десять и значительно шире в плечах. И это не смотря на болезненную худобу, причём что Сэхун, что Чанёля, долго скитавшихся по обеднелым улицам совсем запущенного в последнее время города. Пожалуй, Бэкхён не хочет нарываться на стычку с этим парнем, пусть после попадания в это место значительно повышает свои физические навыки. Да и Сэхун уже не кажется такой манящей, как ранее.

— Чанёль будет рядом с ней не всегда, — ворчит Чонин в грязную опустошенную кружку и вновь получает от Кёнсу подзатыльник. Хотя все прекрасно понимают, что конкретно тот имеет в виду. 

Их дела действительно плохи в последнее время. Смертность что обычных жителей, что защитников подземных водных истоков увеличивается с каждым месяцем. Минсок говорит, если так пойдёт и дальше, им придётся сниматься с насиженного места и перетекать в кочевничество. Но и это под строжайшим секретом, ведь всех с собой взять не получится. Именно такой подход Бэкхёну в Туррим и не нравится. Если остальные группировки сколачиваются и стоят друг за друга горой, эти всё ещё пропагандируют эгоизм и "каждый сам за себя". Бэкхён боится, что такая мысль окажется заразной и в ответственный момент он даст слабину. Но при этом Минсок говорит слишком убедительные и правильные вещи.

— Следуете ли вы собственному желанию или подчиняетесь обстоятельствам — это ваш выбор.

Копание в своей голове оказывается слишком пленительным занятием, таким, что Бэкхён даже подскакивает, когда из раздумий его выводит пронзившая руку боль. Почти до самой головчатой кости.

— Ты чего творишь?!

Чонин разжимает зубы, до этого почти сцепленные на его левом запястье. 

— Пора на воздух, Шавчик.

Бэкхён закатывает глаза и нехотя поднимается, замечая, что стол Сэхун и Чанёля уже пустует. Как и то, что Кёнсу отсутствует тоже. А ведь это единственный адекватный собеседник в ближайшем радиусе в несколько километров. Дальше Бэкхён обычно не ходит. 

— Что у нас сегодня? 

— Шестьдесят третьи снова проявили к нашим границам особый интерес. 

Шестьдесят третьи — вечная заноза в заднице. Изначально существовавшие пять районов ещё в начале года сузились до двух. Остальные не выдержали усилившихся дождей. По какой причине повышается кислотность неизвестно по сей день, кроме того, что людям ещё больший натиск не выдержать. И вот надо же шестьдесят третьим постоянно пытаться отцапать место под вышкой. Им под своим небоскрёбом, что ли, живётся плохо.

***

— Хорошая сегодня погодка, — щебечет радостный Чондэ, перемазанный грязью и машинным маслом.

— Ага, обоссаться от радости просто. Не едкий дождь в харю, так колючий песок, — Кёнсу — его несменный напарник и такой же чумазый — стоит рядом, обтирая не раз переломанные пальцы сухой тряпкой. Он ненавидит въедающийся в кожу запах масла и остающиеся после него пятна, которые сходят лишь с каплями кислотного дождя. Но лучше пожизненные волдыри, чем чёрные разводы. 

— Ты как всегда позитивен, — Бэкхён седлает своего верного скакуна, любовно поглаживая ребристые ручки. За собственный левитирующий скутер и возможность рассекать на нём пыльный воздух он готов благодарить Минсока и выполнять любую грязную работу, которую тот поручит. 

— Там это, — Чондэ тычет пальцем в литиевый корпус. — Я комплект светотехники поменял — закачаешься, — он почему-то смущённо хихикает. Бэкхён эти хихины узнаёт и понимает, что Чондэ сконструировал всё сам, стащив запчасти с какой-нибудь свалки. 

— Спасиб, я уверен, они улётные, — заранее хвалит Бэкхён и подмигивает совсем разомлевшему Чондэ. 

— А мне? — о пребывании на стоянке Чонина, кажется, забывают все. 

— А что тебе? Ты гоняешь, как припадочный. Я приделал тебе ремень безопасности и отрегулировал систему скоростей, чтобы ты не убился к чёртовой матери.

Бэкхён неприкрыто ржёт.

— Вот спасибо, блять.

— Обращайся, — Чондэ хмыкает. — Ну, что, в добрый путь?

Бэкхён натягивает на глаза защитные очки, а рот и нос прикрывает длинным горлом специальной водолазки. Песок, может, не калечит, но приятного от столкновения с ним мало. 

— В добрый, — положительно отзывается, крутя ручки скутера, что с тихим скрежещущим звуком сразу вздымает на несколько сантиметров над землёй. С противоположной стороны те же действия проделывает и Чонин.

— Ну что, Шавчик? В этот раз раунд снова будет за мной, — и Чонин срывается с места, оставляя за собой столб густой пыли.   
— Не честно! — Бэкхён чуть не зажёвывает водолазку, но тоже даёт по газам, первые несколько секунд довольно зажмуриваясь от приятной вибрации под пальцами. Он снова у руля.

— Долбоёбы, — цедит сквозь зубы Кёнсу и скрывается из виду, оставляя Чондэ с радостным выражением, перекосившим его лицо. Он болеет за Бэкхёна. 

Который, в свою очередь, всё набирает скорость. Скутер под ним размеренно шумит привычным и таким уже полюбившимся тихим гудением. Бэкхён несётся вперёд, обминая развороченные тут и там груды мусора, обломки зданий, подточенные частыми ветрами и безжалостными дождями. Некогда шумный город пахнет унынием и смертью, но Бэкхёну даже это нравится. Здесь он рождается, здесь растёт, здесь защищает не только жизненно необходимый ресурс, но и обретённых друзей, здесь ему строить свою судьбу в дальнейшем. Если, конечно, Минсок не надумает сваливать, напоминает противный внутренний голос, а Бэкхён даёт по газам, приподымая нос скутера ещё выше над землёй и налегая на передний корпус почти всем телом. Чонин мчится впереди бездумно и явно не мучается от накативших не к месту размышлений о мнимом будущем. 

Догнать старшего удаётся лишь у здания океанариума. Бэкхён победоносно улыбается и слегка тормозит, чтобы приблизиться к Чонину и что-то сказать, но тот почему-то резко уводит свой скутер в сторону, а затем что-то кричит. Капризный ветер доносит до ушей лишь отголоски кинутой фразы, но это уже не имеет значение. Впереди закручивается внушительная воронка из песка, мусора и мелких обломков, в которую Бэкхён мчится на всех парах. Увернуться удаётся в последний момент, но даже так разрастающиеся кольца ветра задевают задний корпус, задирая его выше положенного уровня. Скутеру, гонимому заданной скоростью и настигающим ветром хватает этого, чтобы крутануться в воздухе и скинуть своего всадника. 

Земля встречает Бэкхёна пылью и оскалившимися камнями, впивающимися, кажется, в каждый сантиметр кожи. Тело ноет от резкого удара, в глазах плещутся разноцветные пятна, а голова звенит, наполняемая роем громких ненавистных насекомых. Бэкхён закашливается собственной кровью и срывает ткань водолазки с лица, чтобы не захлебнуться. 

Он кое-как садиться, опираясь ободранными ладонями о землю и сетует на безмозглость и забывчивость. Как на зло, именно сегодня он оставляет перчатки в комнате. Идиот. 

— Шавчик! — Чонин тормозит где-то совсем рядом, но разыгравшаяся песчаная буря горой стоит, перекрывая обзор.

— Здесь я, — еле волочит языком Бэкхён в надежде, что Чонин его всё же услышит. Но тот не торопится показываться. Агония съедает Бэкхёна, поливая сверху слабостью и немощностью. Сколько раз он падал уже со скутера, так чем отличается этот!

Бэкхён не слабак. Он напоминает себе об этом. А кровь, бурлящая в жилах, напоминает о том, что он всё ещё жив. И всё в его руках. Бэкхён, шатаясь, поднимается на трясущиеся ноги и, утирая краем плаща губы, вновь натягивает горловину. Ноги не слушаются и путаются в подоле длинного плаща. Кажется, правую он вообще сломал. Бэкхён надеется, что это не так, что это просто вывих. Ему нельзя ломать ноги. Он волочит конечность до завалившегося набекрень скутера и скрещивает пальцы, чтобы тот всё ещё был способен на полёты. 

Да только хуй. Скутер повреждён достаточно, чтобы отказываться взмывать в воздух. Бэкхён злится, пинает корпус и воет, почти сливаясь с гулом ветра. Он лупит по панели управления, нажимая на каждую кнопку, пока не загорается яркий свет, исходящий из вмонтированной впереди лампочки. Чондэ просто чудо.

Так его Чонин и находит. Потрёпанного, оборванного, скулящего и заваливающегося на здоровую ногу. Они в обнимку добираются до уцелевших обломков океанариума, чтобы переждать там бурю. 

— Вечно ты, — почти беззлобно говорит Чонин, позволяя себе расслабиться после короткого осмотра помещения. В здании никого, кроме них. Бэкхён валяется на груде камней и старательно делает вид, что ему на всё похуй. — И кому больше этот ремень безопасности был нужен.

— Мог блять и раньше предупредить, — он знает, что Чонин ни в чём не виноват, злится только на себя, но сдержать язык за зубами не может. Слишком сложно сказать обычное "спасибо".

— Ага, знаю-знаю, — на удивление Чонин не язвит в ответ и не пытается прибить. Хотя куда Бэкхёна ещё бить, он сплошной синяк сейчас, а внутри каша из органов. Он уверен, парочка из них точно поменялись местами. — Что с ногой?

— Без понятия.

— Я посмотрю?

— С чего такая забота? Каждый сам за себя, нет?

— Я просто предложил.

— Он просто предложил.

— Иди нахуй, Бэк, знаешь. 

Бэкхён зависает. Нет, Чонин и раньше его посылал, но по имени зовёт впервые. Обычно это всегда "Шавчик". Всегда. Без исключений. Кроме этого раза. Очевидно, Бэкхён зависает слишком долго, потому что молчание начинает бесить Чонина и тот срывается вглубь здания, аргументируя свой поступок надобностью осмотреться ещё раз. А потом возвращается, что-то сжимая в руках. В глаза Бэкхёна не смотрит и протягивает плоский холодный камень. 

— Что это?

— Приложи.

К голове его своей приложи, ругается про себя Бэкхён, но камень принимает, всё же соглашаясь с тем, что это поможет снять отек. Пусть и немного.

— Спасибо.

Бэкхён наконец ломается. Замечает на губах Чонина лёгкую играющую улыбку и быстро отворачивается, ссылаясь на ударенную голову. Что за бред.

— Что делать будем? — первым начинает диалог, когда боль наконец отпускает.

— Тебе надо вернуться, мне — добраться до границы.

— Одному нельзя, — заваливать возложенную на их плечи миссию не хочется. 

— Можно, — коротко отрицает Чонин, прочищая защитные очки от набившихся в резиновую оправу песчинок. 

— Нельзя, — напирает Бэк.

— Слушай, Шавчик, — Чонин отвлекается от своего занятия и смотрит нетипичным для него вымученным взглядом. — Засунь своё благородство себе в задницу, ладно? Что бы ни говорил Минсок, он с меня три шкуры сдерёт, если я за тобой не услежу. С каждого из нас спустит, если мы своих товарищей не убережём. Этот хрыч может только выделываться, но ему дорог каждый ребёнок.

— Мы уже не дети, — вклинивается Бэкхён.

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. У него всегда были слишком дерьмовые методы воспитания. И если человек с раннего возраста гниль, этого не изменить. Суть не в его словах, а в том, хочешь ты им следовать или нет. Помнишь? Это выбор каждого.

Бэкхён помнит. И наконец понимает, что его способность ошибаться в людях всё ещё при нём. Слова Чонина заставляют хорошенько задуматься о том, где пропадал Бэкхён всё это время, если не смог самостоятельно догнать то, что Чонин сейчас ему преподнёс на блюдечке. 

Бэкхён понимает, что Минсок, всегда говоривший о том, что каждый сам за себя, в тайне надеялся, что его воспитанники сами дойдут до того, что это неправильно. 

— Всё равно, — мысли роятся в голове и запутывается в перепутанный клубок. — Что ему это дало? Дети или взрослые... В Турриме полный бардак и никакой сплочённости. 

— Туррим — это остатки прошлого. Ты думаешь, он нас для этого всех с улицы взял? Чтобы дело его продолжить? Пфф. 

— А что тогда?

— Он уже говорил неоднократно, что нас ждёт.

Бэкхён хмурится, обескураженный собственной глупостью. Либо он конченный идиот, либо Чонин пиздит. 

— Блять, Шавчик, серьёзно? 

Бэкхён молчит и как-то сжимается в размерах, не находясь, что на этот раз ответить.

— Мда, — Чонин цокает языком и гундит в сторону Бэкхёна очередные нелестные слова. — Великий переход, типа, все дела. Смекаешь?

На Чонина обрушивается град неконтролируемых метких ударов, попадающих преимущественно по плечам и грудной клетке. Тот закрывается, но не отбивается. Бэкхён уже давно свой в доску, так что ему можно. Но не перегибать палку. Чонин ловит бэкхёнову ладонь у своего лица и отрицательно ведёт головой из стороны в сторону. Бэкхён ещё какое-то время пыхтит, а после успокаивается и выдирает руку, приглаживая всклокоченные волосы, пережатые обручем очков. 

— То есть, нам так и так придётся свалить?

— Воды в источнике почти не осталось. На поверхности всё давно похерено. Минсок особо не распространяется, но они уже давно в поисках нового места. 

— О как, — Бэкхёна озаряет вспышкой понимания. Внезапно всё становится логично и ясно, как божий день. Пропавшие родители, горстка детей, добрячок-защитник, который учит, но не учит ни к кому не привязываться и рассчитывать только на себя. — Так...

— Именно, — у Бэкхёна всё на лице написано, раз Чонин даже не дожидается, пока тот договорит. Он иронично хлопает и вновь возвращается к своим очкам, считая, что разговор можно относить к завершённым. 

— Почему ты говоришь мне это сейчас? — но Бэкхён не унимается. Не то чтобы он недоволен раскрытием правды, молоточком бьющей по мозговым извилинам, нет. Почему Чонин внезапно делится с ним тем, что до этого считалось секретом. И Бэкхён даже относительно понимает, почему. Как нельзя рождать привязанность, не стоит распускать в их душах и бутоны надежды. Интересно, давно ли Чонин живёт с этим знанием. 

Последний молчит. Бэкхён верит, что тот просто подыскивает правильные слова, но. 

— Буря утихла, — это же Чонин. 

Возвращаются они на чониновом скутере. Бэкхён крепко цепляется за чужой пояс, чтобы вновь не слететь, а затем долго и очень искренне извиняется перед Чондэ, когда тот обнаруживает, в каком состоянии возвращают одно из его детищ.

— И всё-таки, — хмыкает Чонин, когда Бэкхён вваливается в их комнату после обследования у местного лекаря, — я победил.  
Бэкхён сегодня на редкость туговат. До него не сразу доходит, о чём толкует Чонин, а когда доходит, средний палец вырывается вперёд быстрее, чем Бэкхён успевает сформулировать мысль.

***

— Интересно, сколько должно лет пройти, чтобы у земли появился иммунитет.

Бэкхёну уже девятнадцать. Источник воды под вышкой гибнет, и Минсок отправляет всех на вольные хлеба. Привыкшие находиться под эгидой Туррима, многие отказываются от навязываемого кочевничества, но Минсок непреклонен. И просит не доводить его до принудительных мер. 

— Не знаю. А такое разве возможно? 

Получать от Сэхун замысловатые вопросы уже входит в привычку каждого. Девушка больше не единственная среди них, но всё ещё остаётся любимицей. У Сэхун короткие волосы, она обрезает их, чтобы те не мешали в трудной дороге. С её угловатостью она больше похожа на нескладного юношу, а вместо Чанёля с ней рядом теперь Чондэ. Чанёля же унесла инфекция, которой он так и не смог противостоять. 

— У всего должен быть иммунитет. Ко всему, точнее. Наверное, — Бэкхён понимает, что для девушки это больная тема из-за утраты брата. 

— А нам ещё долго идти? — решается всё же сменить тему, обращаясь к бредущему спереди Чонину. В его руках карта, которую Минсоку и остальным удаётся воссоздать благодаря проводимым вылазкам. Бэкхён вновь чувствует гордость за своих родителей, поспособствовавших нахождению святого места. 

— Достаточно, чтобы твой язык успел отсохнуть.

Бэкхён вовсе не оскорбляется. Для этого у него есть небольшая рогатка в кармане и специальные дротики, которыми возможно усыпить даже песчаного двадцатиметрового червя. На Чонина уж точно хватит. 

— Вы не меняетесь, — Чондэ весело. На него у Бэкхёна тоже хватит. 

Их переход длится уже восьмой день, и иногда кажется, что до пункта назначения им не дойти никогда. За это время Бэкхён видит столько, сколько не видел за всю свою жизнь. Они минуют три города, не меньше, увязают в устье некогда бурной реки и попеременно натыкаются то на останки былой цивилизации, то на её жителей. А иногда встречающиеся трупы оказываются свежими и на редкость отвратительными. Бэкхён нехотя задумывается о том, что на их месте может оказаться один из них, если не вся честная братия. Обиднее всего становится за девчонок — они в их небольшой группе самые младшие. Кроме вездесущей Лухань. Она появляется самой последней, но оказывается самой взрослой. Поговаривают, что Минсоку она приходится какой-то там дальней племянницей. 

Ближе к ночи всё-таки решаются разбить лагерь. И пока Чондэ и Лухань спорят о том, кто будет разводить костёр, Бэкхён подбирается поближе к Чонину, свинтившему на возвышающиеся над ними остатки моста. Наверное, тот имел очень величественный вид в своё время. Сейчас же — величественен лишь в своей ничтожности, на которую глазеют такие вот удачливые люди, воюющие со всеми и с собой за клочок жалкой жизни. Бэкхёну нравится, правда нравится. 

— Так долго нам ещё идти? — тихо спрашивает Бэкхён, становясь за спиной их негласного лидера. Чонин — первый ребёнок. И после проведённого с ним времени даже Бэкхён готов принять, что достижения Чонина отнюдь не сомнительные. Он с улыбкой вспоминает все их гонки на скутерах и ночные вылазки ещё в самом начале с одной единственной и объединяющей их целью — позлить лазутчиков с других районов. Потом от Минсока, конечно, прилетало, но это всегда того стоило.

Чонин и Бэкхён всегда цапаются, словно кошка с собакой, но Бэкхён прекрасно понимает, что не променяет эти отношения ни за что на свете. Быть сладким пирожочком, смешанным из отборного дерьма и грязи, он может с любым. А рядом с Чонином у него уровень агрессии зашкаливает. Это, наверное, неправильно, но. Бэкхёну нравятся неправильные вещи, потому что сам он — неправильный. Все они — неправильные цветы этого неправильного мира.

— Кажется, я дал тебе исчерпывающий ответ ещё днём. 

Бэкхён фыркает и сокращает расстояние между ними. Не знает, что пытается показать своим появлением, поэтому просто садится в ногах Чонина, устремляя взгляд туда, где обрывается мост, и дальше. Дальше, где непроглядная тьма накрывает собой испепелённые поля, усеянные каменными осколками предыдущего мира.

— Шавчик, ты наконец осознал, где твоё место? — Бэкхён различает ухмылку в голосе старшего и пожимает плечами. Возможно, проницательность Чонина сработала с их первой встречи. 

— Ебать-копать, вы издеваетесь? — голос Кёнсу кажется в этой истории лишним и отталкивает Бэкхёна прочь, заставляя резко вскочить на ноги. — Мы их, значит, ищем, а они тут звёздами милуются. Ваш хавчик накрылся медным тазом. 

— Ну, Кён-сууууу, — Бэкхён семенит следом, не замечая смеющегося Чонина. Угроза остаться голодным приравнивается первостепенной важности. 

Умолять приходится долго и нудно. И под добродушные смешки. Всё решает вернувшийся Чонин, безапелляционно насыпающий себе законную порцию супа. На дне оловянного казанка остаётся совсем немного жижи, потому что Чонин явно выгребает больше нужного. Бэкхён по глазам того видит, что еда ему сегодня так просто не достанется.

— Ну и пусть, — наконец сдаётся, плотнее кутаясь в потёртый плащ, застёгивая верхние пуговицы. — Не сильно-то и хотелось.  
Хотелось, ещё как хотелось, роняет ментальные слёзы Бэкхён, пережёвывая свою губу. Когда все расходятся после ужина, чтобы развалиться на твёрдой земле и отправиться в мир снов, к нему молча подходит Чонин и отдаёт свою недоеденную порцию. 

— Я не шавка, чтобы, — Бэкхён осекается под многозначительным взглядом и выхватывает предложенную миску. И ест с таким остервенением, будто это не суп с комками грязи и пыли. 

Ещё с неделю они идут всё в том же темпе, иногда отбиваясь от мутировавших животных и одичалых путников, некогда тоже пустившихся на поиски новых земель. А потом они забредают во вполне обитаемый город, который встречает их остервенелыми недоверчивыми взглядами местных жителей и нестерпимой вонью. 

— Пандемия, — Лухань тихо шепчет на ухо Сэхун, но слышат её все. На вычищенных обочинах под жалким подобием тряпок штабелями лежат разлагающиеся тела. 

— Нам лучше пройти здесь поскорее, — предупреждает всех Чонин, но путь им уже преграждают. На скутерах, не сильно отличающихся от тех, что когда-то конструировал Чондэ, чьи глаза от увиденного загораются, на них взирают несколько молодых мужчин. Их одежда свободна и отличается множеством всяких поясков и заклёпок, а в ушах проделаны небольшие тоннели.

— И что это тут у нас? — говорит один из них, спрыгивая на землю. Его ноги облепляют высокие кожаные сапоги с массивной подошвой. Бэкхён физически ощущает исходящую от высоченного парня недоброжелательность. 

— Ничего, что могло бы привлечь ваше внимание, — Чонин выступает вперёд, останавливая бегающий взгляд обращавшегося на себе. Тот недобро скалится и сплёвывает Чонину под ноги.

— Это мы сами решим, юнец.

— Крис, оставь их, — один из его спутников тоже спускается на землю. — Посмотри, они же дети, дай им умереть так, как они того хотят.

Бэкхён от услышанного вздрагивает и пятится назад, неосмотрительно наступая на ногу Кёнсу. Тот в ответ брыкается и лягает Бэкхёна по голени некогда вывихнутой ноги. Та отзывается старой болью и предательски подкашивается. Бэкхён думает, что это очень тупо и радуется, что всё внимание напряжённого Чонина сейчас исключительно на незнакомцах. 

— У них есть бабы, — ничего не слушает тот самый Крис, указывая в сторону сбившихся в кучку девчонок, которых у них было всего три: Сэхун, Лухань и Чунмён. 

— Это не бабы, это какие-то ходячие скелеты. Они ничего не дадут, как и наша земля. Оставь их, — вновь обращается к нему второй, сам не замечая, что своими словами ввёл их адресатов в гневную алую краску. Бэкхён видит, как Лухань готова сорваться и высказать им всё, что думает, но её опережает Чондэ, прикрывающий подруге рот. Бэкхён ему даже немного завидует. Чондэ всегда удаётся легко общаться с девчонками.

— Но...

— У нас и так полно тел.

— Заебал своим пацифизмом, Исин.

Крис сдаётся и взмахом руки разворачивает окруживших их мужчин. Бэкхён думает, что у этих людей кривобокое понятие о пацифизме, но всё равно дышать становится легче. Чонин открывает рот, чтобы обратиться к Исину, но тот на них даже не смотрит, удаляясь прочь. Что это было — Бэкхён не знает, но с радостью идёт вперёд, соглашаясь с Чондэ.

— Ребят, да мы пиздец везунчики!

На выходе из города обнаруживается чахлый рынок. И пока они идут мимо прилавков, Бэкхён успевает вспомнить о врождённой ловкости, рассовывая по внутренним карманам плаща заинтересовавшие его предметы. Им всё может пригодиться в будущем.

***

— Больше не могу, — Лухань падает на колени и зарывается носом в землю.

Бэкхён с ней солидарен, но падать не спешит. Если Лухань такое простительно, ему ещё сверху пиздюлей отсыпят. 

— Мы уже близко, — Чонин сверяется с картой, которую несёт в руках больше из привычки, чем из надобности. — Остался всего день пути. 

Но рывок перед финишем — самое сложное. Изнурительный путь, переполненный горой препятствий и неприятных встреч, высосал соки из каждого. Идти дальше уже нет сил. 

— Давайте устроим привал, а? — от Чунмён поступает вполне адекватное предложение, которое все с радостью поддерживают.  
Но оказывается слишком сложно отыскать безопасное место. Тут и там простирается уродливое ничего. Вернее, они доходят до кислотных болот, образовавшихся из-за сильных дождей. 

— Похуй, давайте тут, — Кёнсу падает посреди размытой тропы прямо на свой дорожный мешок, болтающийся за спиной на одном тугом ремне, перекинутом через плечо. 

Чонин ещё долго сопротивляется, но остаётся неуслышанным. Ни у кого не хватает сил даже на то, чтобы встать и развести костёр. Сон морит быстро и беспощадно. 

Бэкхён просыпается от того, что кто-то трясёт его за плечо. Приподнявшись, он ещё какое-то время сонно хлопает глазами, пока не удаётся различить помятое ото сна лицо Чонина. Тот прикладывает палец к губам и жестом манит за собой. Бэкхён поднимается с места и оборачивается вокруг оси, удостоверяясь, что все спят.

— Что ты хотел? — спрашивает, когда они отходят на приличное расстояние.

— Тут что-то не так, — он протягивает Бэкхёну карту и морщится от удушливого запаха, идущего с болота. — По карте здесь не должно быть ничего, кроме высохшего озера и голых полей. 

— То есть?

— Шавчик, не тупи. Перед нами болото, сзади нас давно сравнявшийся с землёй посёлок. Их тут не должно быть.

— Может, ты плохо прочёл карту? — Бэкхён понимает, что нифига. Он видит эту карту не в первый раз, а ещё знает, что Чонин такую оплошность не допустит. 

— Мне кажется, нас наебали. Не знаю, кто ответственен за последний кусок карты, но, — он замолкает, прислушиваясь к напрягающим шорохам со стороны, укрытой наползшим с болота туманом. — Шавчик, иди-ка сюда.

Чонин не дожидается, пока Бэкхён отвиснет, сгребая его запястье и уволакивая под останки какого-то здания. Вероятно, это когда-то был храм лесному божеству. Какое-то время ничего не происходит, а потом из тумана показывается гигантский червь, проползающий точно по тому месту, где они недавно сидели. Червь растягивается метров на пятнадцать и ужасает своей жилистостью. Бэкхён невольно сжимается, думая, что если бы не Чонин, им бы пришлось вступить в безрассудную схватку. В их состоянии им даже червь не под силу. 

— Ты чего так дрожишь, Шавчик?

— Обязательно меня так называть когда надо и когда не надо? — Бэкхён замечает, что жмётся к Чонину слишком близко, так что торопится отодвинуться подальше. Но крепкий захват не отпускает.

— Когда надо, говоришь? И когда же надо?

— Никогда, Чонин. Отъебись, — Бэкхён дёргает рукой, уверенный, что в этот раз получит свободу, но прогадывает и с этим. — В чём дело?

— Ты всегда такой. Ни тебе "спасибо" за помощь, ни за проявленную заботу, — в голосе Чонина звучит обида. Бэкхён хмурится и сталкивается со старшим взглядами. 

— Это когда это ты свою заботу проявлял? Когда толкнул меня на первом задании в тыл к врагам? Или когда высыпал все пули из кобуры, чтобы я не отстреливал напавшую стаю псов, а удирал со всех ног, надеясь, что они останутся при мне? Или мне перечислить ещё сотню таких происшествий? Охуеть заботливость.

— Тише-тише, ишь, какой злопамятный, — Чонин проводит свободной рукой по вздыбившимся волосам; точь-в-точь как у собаки. — Ну, я же рядом был.

— Ты сейчас прикалываешься надо мной? — Бэкхён обескуражен. 

— Угу, это всегда так весело, — Чонин улыбается, убирает руку от чужих волос и разжимает пальцы на тонком запястье. Бэкхён расслабляется и слишком быстро теряет бдительность, чем и пользуется Чонин, скрадывающий лёгкий поцелуй с бэкхёновых губ. 

— Э, — только и может выдавить Бэкхён, но Чонин уже выглядывает из их временного укрытия и оповещает, что всё чисто. 

— Пора возвращаться.

— Что это сейчас было?

— О чём ты, Шавчик?

— Вот это вот сейчас. Что это было?

— Ты был слишком напряжён.

— Ну охуеть. 

Но Чонин уже уходит к оставленным неподалёку спящим товарищам, будто забывший, для чего изначально разбудил Бэкхёна. Бэкхён и сам плохо помнит, плетущийся на непослушных ногах. А потом присаживается на какой-то камень и потихоньку приходит в себя. Может ли быть так, что все сказанные Чонином слова о неправильности карты — ложь, чтобы подъебать. Вполне. Ибо какой смысл в том, чтобы делиться обнаруженной новостью именно с ним. Бэкхён разглаживает на колене всё ещё находящийся у него клочок бумаги и вглядывается в неаккуратные контуры, по которым прекрасно видны и болота, и старое селение.

— Вот сука. 

Бэкхён не сдерживается в выражениях и переполняется праведным гневом. Он даже не пытается понять, нахуя, потому что в этом весь Чонин. И Бэкхёну становится в какой-то момент обидно чуть ли не до слёз, потому что от жалкого соприкосновения всё ещё горят губы и сердце. 

— Ублюдочный Чонин! — орёт во всю глотку Бэкхён и кидается туда, где находится их предполагаемый лагерь, разбитый на скорую руку. 

Ему плевать на наползающий туман и он совершенно не смотрит под ноги. Внутри пляшет пламя, облизывающее грудную клетку, своими горячими языками перекидывающееся на болезненно давящие рёбра. Бэкхёну становится тяжело дышать, и этому виной отнюдь не испарения топи. 

Он впечатывает кулак в улыбающееся лицо быстрее, чем разбуженные ребята успевают его радостно поприветствовать. Чонин от неожиданности даже на ногах не удерживается, и Бэкхён этим пользуется, запрыгивая на его бёдра и одной рукой припечатывая к земле, пальцами впиваясь в горло. Под вспотевшей ладонью чётко ощущается острый кадык, а Бэкхён смотрит в глаза Чонина со всей ненавистью, на которую только способен.

— Ты ебанулся? — Чонин говорит хрипло и старается скинуть Бэкхёна с себя. Он превосходит того в силе, но не в этот раз. Бэкхёном движет обида и злость, разрывающие душу на тысячу маленьких кусочков. 

Он комкает свободной рукой карту и без сожалений запихивает клочок бумаги в приоткрытый рот Чонина. И только после этого отстраняется, не видя, но чувствуя удивлённые и непонимающие взгляды всполошенных друзей.

Идти дальше не просто нет сил. У него разом отбивает всё желание. 

После этого инцидента все собираются в гробовом молчании. Чонин к Бэкхёну не подходит, он вообще ни к кому не подходит, будто испаряясь на ровном месте. Чондэ помогает девушкам, Кёнсу помогает себе, а Бэкхён пялится перед собой невидящим взглядом, всё ещё стараясь найти произошедшему адекватное объяснение. Получается отвратно. 

Все эти годы Чонин только и делает, что издевается над ним, дразнит и пытается всячески задеть, сломить, унизить. Бэкхён всегда поступает в ответ также. Изначально не реагировавший, со временем он перестаёт страшиться Чонина, думая, что тот просто иначе не умеет. Но Бэкхён устаёт оправдывать Чонина даже в своих собственных глазах. Все хорошие моменты разом вспыхивают в памяти, чтобы с глухим щелчком ухнуть куда-то в бездонный низ. На свалку. 

— Бэк, нам пора, — Лухань осторожно трогает его за руку. Никто не решается спросить, что между ними произошло. Прекрасно знают, что эти двое не сознаются, пока сами того не захотят. 

В этот раз Бэкхён плетётся позади всех. Чтобы пройти через болото, приходится зажечь керосиновый фонарь, с которым впереди всех идёт гордый Чондэ. Где-то там же идёт и Чонин, поэтому Бэкхён не страшится с ним столкнуться. Всё равно говорить им больше не о чём, но как же Бэкхён вновь ошибается. 

Чонин настигает его врасплох, когда Бэкхёну почти удаётся успокоиться и убедить себя, что пока никто и ничего не видел, всё нормально. Но почему-то из-за возникшей физиономии Чонина вся уверенность мигом рушится. Как карточный домик. 

— Шавчик, — Чонин спотыкается о сказанное и трясёт головой, — нет, Бэкхён. Ты всё неправильно понял.

Бэкхён не останавливается. Не обращает на Чонина внимания, таким образом давая понять, что чужие оправдания ему до одного места. И он прекрасно знает, что Чонину хватит и такого, чтобы взорваться. Но тот на удивление спокоен. Идёт рядом и даже не пытается тормознуть или схватить за руку, как он обычно любит делать. Спустя десять минут такого молчаливого и безынициативного шествия Бэкхён начинает чувствовать себя неудобно, а ещё через время начинает откровенно злиться на такого побитого Чонина, идущего с опущенной головой. 

— Будто я поверю, что ты раскаиваешься, — наконец озвучивает свои мысли Бэкхён и ускоряет шаг. — Аж сто раз.  
Чонин не отстаёт и вновь возникает в поле зрения, на этот раз демонстрируя серьёзное лицо. Бэкхёну от такой правдоподобной игры хочется закатить глаза. 

— Шав... Бэкхён. Не будь дураком. 

Бэкхён тормозит. Триггер срабатывает беспрепятственно. 

— Это я-то дурак? Ты пытаешься сделать меня таковым. Я тебе костью в горле встал с самой первой встречи, хотя ты блять даже не знал ничего обо мне, — Бэкхён практически шипит, чтобы никто из впереди идущих его не услышал. 

— Будто ты обо мне что-то знал.

— Я против тебя ничего и не имел, если ты забылся. Оскорбительных прозвищ не давал и никогда не пытался. Вместо того, чтобы принять меня и дать мне хоть один нормальный шанс стать тебе другом и семьёй, ты сразу выстроил между нами непробиваемую стену. 

— Ты этого хочешь? 

— Я уже не знаю, чего хочу.

Бэкхён останавливается и закрывает лицо ладонями. Так долго держать в себе столько искренних слов, чтобы сказать их в самом убогом и неподходящем месте. Дорога его слишком утомила. 

— Бэк, — он чувствует тепло чужих рук и упирается в грудь Чонина прежде, чем тот успевает заключить его в крепкие объятья. 

— Нет, Чонин, хватит.

— Хэй, я согласен, переборщил, но...

— Тихо. 

— Бэк.

— Тихо! — Бэкхён накрывает рот Чонина ладонью и прислушивается. Плотный воздух сотрясают чьи-то выкрики и выстрелы, и Бэкхён понимает, что они прилично отстали от своей группы. Чонин это тоже осознаёт, так что намекать не приходится.

Они несутся вперёд со всех ног, по пути высвобождая спрятанное оружие. Чонин — огнестрельное, Бэкхён же хватает рукоять длинного ножа, прикреплённого на плотном ремешке под коленом. 

Бэкхён обо что-то спотыкается и только успевает схватиться рукой за плечо Чонина. Он смотрит под ноги и бледнеет, с трудом сдерживая рвотные позывы. Под ногами лежит распластанное тело Чунмён, отделённое от головы, откатившейся к краю мутной болотной воды. Бэкхён старается не смотреть в стеклянные глаза, наполненные ужасающей пустотой, но это выходит само собой. 

Из оцепенения выдёргивает Чонин, отталкивающий за спину и спускающий несколько пуль крупного калибра в показавшегося из тумана болотного червя. Кажется, того самого, что прополз перед ними ранее. Остальных членов их скромного отряда не видно, и от этого кидает в холодный пот.

— Они живы, Шавчик, — хватает его под локоть Чонин и тащит за собой. — И будут живее, если ты прекратишь тупить.  
Повторять дважды ему не надо. Бэкхён передаёт Чонину свой нож и лезет в нагрудный карман, где хранятся дротики, наполненные достаточной долей яда, чтобы обезвредить напавшего на них мутанта. 

Они всегда работают так. Чонин берёт силой, Бэкхён — ловкостью и завидной прицельностью. Он недолго возится с рогаткой, натягивая тугой жгут. Стрелять нужно в место рядом с жалом, оно у всех червей самое слабое. Бэкхёну хватает считанных секунд, чтобы спустить кожеток и достать следующий дротик в случае чего, но этого оказывается достаточно. Животное издаёт предсмертный рёв и, дёргаясь в конвульсиях, валится в мутные воды ядовитой топи, провоцируя высокие брызги. Бэкхён прикрывается плащом, но даже специальная защитная ткань не спасает от кислоты, попадающей на голую кожу. 

Когда вокруг снова воцаряется тишина, Бэкхён оглядывается в поисках Чонина, но того рядом нет. Это напрягает. Рядом нет вообще никого. Кроме Чунмён, вспоминается Бэкхёну, но сил посмотреть себе за спину нет. Ноги уже несут его вперёд по окровавленной земле. Бэкхён не хочет знать, кровь ли это поверженного чудища или их былой подруги, пока не поскальзывается на тёмной жиже. Он летит вперёд, не находя опоры, пока со стороны за ним наблюдает некогда искристый взор потухших серых глаз. В уголках собственных щипет. Бэкхён решается на короткий взгляд и сразу же чувствует внутренности у самой глотки. Он блюёт следующие несколько минут, пока не удаётся вновь подняться на ноги. За прошедшие годы он видел и не такое.

Бэкхён перебирается через рухнувшее тело поверженного червя и испытывает дежавю, когда вновь спотыкается. На этот раз под ногами оказывается Чонин, и голова его на месте, пусть и залита кровью. Безумие заполняет сознание, вытесняя все здравые мысли и действия. 

— Чонин! — Бэкхён падает рядом с ним на колени, осторожно приподымая того за плечи. Пульс на шее прощупывается слабый и бьющийся, словно выбившаяся из сил пташка, уставшая бороться за свою свободу. — Нет, нет, нет!

— Чего ты, Шавчик? — Чонин слабо шевелит губами, но глаз не открывает. И не намекает на то, что Бэкхён слишком медлил.

— Это ты чего удумал, Чонин?

— Не видно разве? Я тут сдохнуть пытаюсь, чтобы искупить перед тобой все грехи. 

Чонин издаёт тихий смешок, но видно, что ему и это даётся тяжело. Бэкхёну же вообще не до смеха.

— Если тебе так хочется искупить свои грехи таким способом, я убью тебя сам! — без шуток кричит Бэкхён, осекаясь на невнятный шорох и смолкая, чтобы дать возможность тугому комку в горле рассосаться. — А пока я это не сделаю — живи.  
Бэкхён тонет в серьёзности своих слов, отметая навязчивую мысль о том, что он на деле никогда не сможет причинить Чонину вред. И понимает, что всё это время Чонин тоже не желал ему зла. Это всё кажется таким глупым и абсурдным сейчас, что Бэкхён готов расклеиться и нырнуть в ближайшую болотную яму.

— А ты действительно умеешь удивлять, Шавчик.

Чонин теряет сознание у Бэкхёна на руках, оставляя того на съедание собственных мыслей и догадок. А потом из туманной пустоты появляется перепуганный Кёнсу и падает рядом с ними на колени. Левый глаз заливает кровью, но тот будто этого не замечает, благодаря всех известных им богов, что Чонин и Бэкхён живы и почти невредимы. Он даже отпускает какую-то шутку и говорит, что все в порядке и отделались парой ссадин и лёгким испугом, кроме.

— Я видел, — прерывает его Бэкхён, чувствуя, как Кёнсу тяжело даются слова об утраченной подруге. Пусть она была с ними совсем немного, такой бесславной смерти точно никто не заслуживает. 

Но они живут дальше, и им ещё предстоит двигаться вперёд в этом мире, состоящем из хаоса. Минсок всегда говорил, что так кажется лишь на первый взгляд. Но даже так, со всеми его неровностями и отклонениями, для его существования необходимо поддерживать равновесие. И это их — людей — задача. 

— Как меня всё это заебало, — откровенничает Кёнсу, когда они уже выбираются из власти болот и прощаются с едким туманом. Все в один голос соглашаются и поворачиваются лицами назад. Там им приходится оставить своего товарища и члена их небольшой семьи, но на похороны с почестями действительно нет времени. С этим соглашаются даже чувствительные барышни.

— Осталось немного, — говорит Чонин, на чьей голове красуется пропитанная кровью повязка. Ткань неприятно липнет к волосам и нервирует, но Чонин хотя бы держится на ногах и не грозится внезапной кончиной. 

Бэкхён послушно, как настоящий пёс, идёт рядом с Чонином, поддерживая того и помогая передвигаться. 

Между собой не переговариваются. Настроения и сил нет, а девушки кажутся особенно подавленными. И не удивительно. Чунмён приходилась обеим хорошей подругой, поэтому так просто выбросить случившееся из головы не получается.

— Никто из вас не виноват, — изрекает наконец Чонин, понимая, о чём думает каждый. Он не хочет говорить последующие жестокие слова, но приходится. — Это будет нам уроком. Впредь...

— Будем заботиться друг о друге, — вклинивается Бэкхён и усмехается, — как Минсок учил.

— Как Минсок учил, — соглашается Чонин, и его бледное лицо проясняется от искренней улыбки. — Все услышали? 

— От вас аж тошно, — Кёнсу высовывает язык и делает вид, что его вот-вот вывернет. Чондэ, заметивший имитации друга, смеётся и поддакивает, присоединяясь. Их дурачества помогают вызвать улыбки на устах расстроенных девушек, а вскоре они начинают смеяться уже все вместе. 

Их мир состоит из хаоса, верно? Они должны соблюдать равновесие. 

Бэкхён чувствует на волосах тёплые пальцы Чонина и верит, что всё у них будет хорошо. Им предстоит всем вместе возводить из пепла новый — свой — мир.


End file.
